<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hunters Nephilim (Destiel) by Elevenalmonds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483409">A Hunters Nephilim (Destiel)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevenalmonds/pseuds/Elevenalmonds'>Elevenalmonds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Unhappy Ending, cas, castiel - Freeform, lying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevenalmonds/pseuds/Elevenalmonds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel messes up in an angel fight, resulting in a stab wound, worried Winchesters, and a lot of painkillers.<br/>Dean and Castiel share a one time thing, but the results could change the fate of the world.<br/>Now Castiel has a bounty on his head, and Dean has no idea why.</p><p>*Minor spoilers of seasons 1-14*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please give me any constructive criticism, weather it be spelling mistakes, or maybe someone said something out of character, I am always looking to improve my work.<br/>Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a month since the Winchester brothers had seen Castiel. Hold up the in bunker, Dean was starting to lose it. "He's probably gone up to heaven again without telling us." Sam said to Dean, who was hunched over on the Dean-cave couch, beer in hand. "Maybe" Dean replied, although he lost his hope weeks ago. </p><p>As if on cue, they heard a knock on the bunker door. Dean got up quickly, rushing up the stairs. He swung open the metal door, revealing a very pale, very unstable looking Castiel. "Jeez Cas!" Dean exclaimed as Cas swayed on his feet. Dean looked down and saw that Castiel was covered in blood. Getting increasingly worried, he helped Castiel down the stairs and into one of the map-table chairs. </p><p>"What happened?!" Dean stated, very frustrated that Castiel had not returned his calls or prayers. Sam was also very worried, and was already grabbing the first aid kit they kept in a compartment under the table. Castiel's voice came out in harsh gasps "I... thought my angel friend could help out with a case.." Castiel paused to gasp in pain. "He led me on... then led me into a trap.... I got stabbed" The angel lifted his shirt, revealing a giant stab wound on the side of his abdomen. Cas let out small grunts of pain, pressing his hand over the wound. </p><p>Deans frustration towards Castiel quickly melted away. He asked Cas in a worried tone. "Will it heal?" Cas replied in the same gasps as before, "I think so.... it will take the longer... the angel blade had a spell on it.... to make it more powerful." Dean winced. "That blows, should we clean the wound and stitch it? Would that help?" Cas thought for a moment. "I suppose we could try." </p><p>Dean returned from the kitchen with a bottle of whiskey, and told Sam to go tell Jack what was going on, but not to let Jack come out of his room. Dean didn't want Jack go see as much blood as he had to. Sam obligated, as he probably wasn't going to help clean up Cas anyway. </p><p>Dean had laid out the contents of the first aid kit onto the table. He took the cork out of the whiskey bottle with his teeth, before spitting it out onto the floor and taking a swig. "Let's get you cleaned up." He looked down at Castiel, but Cas wasn't paying attention. Castiel's head was thrown back on the chair, his face was full of pain and his hand holding up his shirt, so Dean could work on his injury. Dean soaked a piece of gauze in whiskey, and then quickly pressed it against Castiel's wound. This led to Cas inhaling a sharp breath, and baring his teeth while finally looking down towards Dean and his wound. "Ya, ya the worst parts over" Dean told him. </p><p>Cas didn't make a sound other then his heavy breathing. Dean continued to clean his wound. Finishing up the last stitch, Dean stepped back and admired his handy work. "I think I did pretty well." Dean said with a smile. He had been sipping the whiskey while working, and he was starting to feel it. Cas looked down at the stitches. "It hurts less. Thank you Dean." Dean awkwardly put his hands in his pockets. "What are you going to do about your clothes Cas?" Castiel replied quickly, "I still have the clothes from when I was human, I suppose I could wear those while these ones wash." "Sounds good" Dean said, before turning away. "Dean" Castiel's voice called after him. The hunter turned around "Yes Cas?" Cas looked slightly embarrassed. "May you please wash my clothes? I never have" Dean hesitated before stating; "... Sure, just leave them outside the bathroom door and take a shower... you need it." </p><p>Remembering something, Dean dashed to the kitchen, and then right back to Cas, who was now leaning against the wall of the hall trying to get to the bathroom. "Here Cas," Dean said, giving Cas a bottle of very strong painkiller. "You might want to take the whole bottle... Y'know grace and everything." Cas nodded before downing the entire bottle in just a few gulps. Deans eyes widened, but he found it very funny. "I'll be by the map-table after I'm done with your clothes. That whiskey is actually pretty good" Dean felt very floaty as Castiel entered the bunkers bathroom.</p><p>Castiel's shower lasted an hour. Half way through he had to sit down in the tub, he could feel the painkillers taking affect. He turned off the water, and dried his hair with a towel. He put on the boxers he didn't let Dean take and started to make his way to the map table, although he felt as though he was swimming.</p><p> Cas stumbled in and Deans eyes immediately closed. "Your other clothes are in your room Cas. I don't need to see this." Cas wasn't in his right mind, and noticing Deans computer, he promptly asked "What kind of pornography do you view?" </p><p>In Deans drunken state, he found this hilarious. "Basically everything." Dean made a short intoxicated laugh. Cas asked again, "What about gay porn?" Cas swayed a bit. Noticing this, Dean pulled up a chair.  "I... uh... No not really Cas." Cas sat down. "Maybe we can learn what it's like together?" The angel clearly wasn't thinking. Dean seemed to be in the same state, because he replied "Why not?" </p><p>Dean pulled open a new tab on his computer, and the two men on screen didn't hesitate to start fucking. Castiel was experiencing a new emotion... his lower abdomen felt fluttery, and the pressure in his groin started to grow. Dean noticed this, because Castiel's face was twisted in sexual frustration. The angel grabbed the sides of the chair, full of this new feeling, then made a small grunt noise, trying to get it to pass. Dean realized what was happening and briefly closed the laptop. </p><p>Cas wiggled, unable to comprehend what was happening. The movement caused his boxers to run against his erection, resulting in small groans to escape from Castiel's lips.</p><p>"Cas..." Dean started. "Those boxers don't do a very good job at hiding your feelings." Castiel's face grew hot. He replied "My apologies, Dean." The drugs were making it hard to get rid of his erection. Dean smiled at the angel. "No, uh... I don't mind." Deans voice came out a bit slurred as he started leaning in towards Cas. </p><p>Cas saw this and mirrored his actions. The men were only inches apart, and Cas could smell the alcohol from Deans lips. Dean couldn't take it any more. He grabbed Cas under his arms and laid him down on the map table. He crawled on top of Cas, straddling him. Cas liked this very much, and the pressure in his groin grew. Trapped under Dean, the angel watched him take of his shirt. Before Cas could even process, both his and Deans clothes were on the ground. Dean kissed him on his lips, down his neck and started fiddling with his dick. </p><p>The feeling made Cas very happy, he threw his head back and groaned. Dean liked to see this response from Castiel, and went to go kiss him again, but accidentally pressed his hand onto Castiel's stitches. Cas's whole body clenched, and he let out a groan of pain. Dean immediately felt bad. "Sorry Cas, I'll me more gentle. Cas quickly nodded. </p><p>The only thing Castiel could remember was feeling very full, lots of pressure releasing, and needing to tell Dean something... he couldn't remember what though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel woke up back in his bed. The painkillers last night had put him in a dream-like state. Groaning, Castiel heaved himself into the sitting position, resulting in a very sharp pain in his abdomen. </p><p>"Hnggg" he croaked, remembering the fight he had the day before. The memories of what happened after the fight also came back to him. He put his hand on his ass, which was sore. </p><p>He looked around his room. He was still in his boxers, but thankfully someone had put his suit and trench coat on his bedside table. Castiel quickly changed into it, and tied his tie as he walked to the kitchen. </p><p>His eyebrows furrowed as he saw Dean in the kitchen- cooking and singing a Zeppelin song. "Morning sunshine" Dean said. Castiel was very confused. "What do you remember from last night?" He asked, weary. Dean suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Uh not much. A lot of whiskey" Cas looked down at his shoes. "I see." </p><p>Deans mouth was in a straight line. He went back to his bacon on the stove, and ignored Cas's odd behaviour. "Do you mind waking Jack up? I think Sam's out on a run, and he doesn't like bacon anyway." Cas looked up from his shoes "of course Dean"</p><p>Walking into Jacks room, Cas noticed the nephilim sat on the edge of his bed. He walked over to Jack. "Everything okay?" </p><p>Jacks eyebrows furrowed as if he was concentrating. "Yes Castiel, I'm okay. I'm trying to pick up angel radio.. but I'm not very good at it." Cas smiled. "Don't worry Jack, you'll get it soon enough. I would help, but I don't usually listen to angel radio. It reminds me of my past mistakes."</p><p> Jack looked up at Castiel with a worried look in his eye "I.. sense something-" </p><p>"SOUPS ON" Deans voice boomed through the bunker. </p><p>Cas looked down at Jack "Come on, you'll feel better after you eat"</p><p>Jack had sensed some energy radiating from Castiel, but assumed it to be his grace trying to stop the spell, so he didn't question it.  </p><p>                                        ...</p><p>Almost a month passed as Cas became more worried Dean didn't remember that night. Cas didn't remember much... and every time he thought about it he got very shy. He knew Dean would never do it again, even though it was all Cas could think about. </p><p>Little did he know, Dean was having the same thoughts. </p><p>                                        ...</p><p>On the one month anniversary of that night, they had only one case completed. "I'm losing my mind!" Dean was angry. Just then, Cas walked into the library. "Any luck?" He asked. "None so far" Sam responded. "We need one soon. There's only so much TV one can watch." Dean added. </p><p>Sam rolled his eyes. "You could actually help do research, how about that?" Dean ignored him and took a swig of his beer. </p><p>Dean turned to Cas. "Why doesn't Jack just heal your cut?" "Jacks still new at using his powers." Cas replied. "I don't want to do more damage." Dean nodded. "I already told Jack this as well last night." Cas added. </p><p>Cas leaned against the bookshelf, suddenly feeling very tired. Sam looked up from a book, a questionable look on his face. "Everything okay Cas?" This caused Dean to notice too, and he got up out of his chair. </p><p>Cas couldn't answer though, pains burst through his lower abdomen and Castiel doubled over, one hand on his stomach, the other on the chair. His eyes were clamped shut, he couldn't focus. The hunters didn't know what to do, so they just waited for it to stop, both of them bombarding him with questions, and Dean putting a supporting hand on his shoulder. </p><p>After a few minutes, Castiel began to calm down. Dean helped him into a chair as Sam asked, "What was that?" Cas didn't actually know. Nothing like that had happened before, but he didn't want to worry his friends so he instead replied "I think it was my wound. It's not healing how I've hoped." Dean and Sam shared a suspicious glance. </p><p>Castiel realized they may need more convincing. "My grace has been doing weird things. That could contribute.." Just then, Jack walked in. Thankful that the attention was off him Cas asked, "Everything okay, Jack?"</p><p>"I figured out what the angels were talking about on angel radio!" Jack looked gleeful. </p><p>"What are they saying?" Dean asked him, patience was never one of his strong suits. </p><p>Jack talked like it was the best news in the world. "Another nephilim has been created!"</p><p>Cas's stomach dropped. ‘Another nephilim?’ Deans actions reflected Castiel's. "Another damn Nephilim?!" Dean was almost yelling. "We aren't responsible for every effing angel that can't keep it in their pants!" </p><p>Sam's reaction to was almost the opposite of Deans. "It's a life Dean" His voice was softer, but still aggressive. "We should at least find the mother and see if we can help" Dean looked at his shoes. "We need to kill her" he stated gruffly. "Jack was the exception. We have no idea what kind of damage it can do. We don't even know the amount of power it will have. It needs to die." Sam thought for a moment and then turned to Jack. "What do you know?"</p><p>Jack looked taken aback, this 'exciting' news was only creating hostility. His smile was long gone. More shy, Jack started to speak again "I know that the carrier is on earth. I know that it's an angel, and it is at the same power as Castiel or Balthazar. It was created when Cas was hurt, so he probably just brushed off the headache."</p><p>Dean looked a little confused. "What do you mean by carrier?" He asked Jack, when Castiel finally pipped up "Angels can get pregnant by whatever vessel their in. If it's a male vessel, the grace grows a uterus in the first month, then carries the baby for 5 after." Jack looked on the verge of tears "I wouldn't mind being a brother."</p><p>Everyone was quiet for a moment before Castiel spoke up again. "Deans right." He stated. "The angel carrying it needs to die."</p><p>And by those words, it was decided. </p><p>                                   ...</p><p>They decided to leave a week later. Sam had some loose ends and they needed a game plan. Castiel only knew one angel on earth at the moment, and she didn't like to stir up trouble. The angel in question was a 'female' angel named Sacra. She lived about a days drive out, and although Castiel wanted to go alone, everyone who lived in the bunker came. </p><p>"I really should just go alone Dean. It will take an extra day if Sam, Jack and you come." Cas said to Dean, who was packing some beer and snacks into a cooler.</p><p>"We haven't gone out in ages Cas, this will be good. And if she's really pregnant then you'll need backup." Cas squinted his eyes and glared at Dean. "I'll be in the car then." he said in a slightly irritated tone. </p><p>The drive over was uneventful, although Cas felt more tired then normal. Dean started eating some beef jerky out of the cooler, and surprisingly, Cas stole a few pieces. His stomach felt weird so he assumed it was hunger. He was right, and before he knew it, almost the entire bag of jerky was gone. </p><p>Dean didn't seem to notice though, and they finally pulled into a small motel at the edge of town. "Get into bed you guys, we'll probably want to talk to her before lunch so the ride back isn't hectic." Dean said after they all piled out of his Impala. Dean got them a single room, so he told Sam and Jack he'd take the couch. Sam nodded and collapsed into his bed. </p><p>Jack climbed under his covers, slightly tired from the drive, and Dean made himself comfortable on the crappy motel couch. "Night Cas" Dean said, although his face was in the pillow so it was hard to hear. "Goodnight Dean." Cas replied, a small smile on his face. </p><p>Around 3:00am, Castiel's stomach felt very weird. He didn't want to disturb anyone, so he went into the bathroom. Almost immediately, all of the contents of his stomach came up. Castiel found this very weird, so he checked his cut, assuming that was the cause. </p><p>The cut looked the same as before. Not much healing had taken place. </p><p>Something was seriously wrong with him, and he was starting to admit it. </p><p>Once Castiel was sure he was done throwing up, he stole some toothpaste so no one could smell anything on his breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam woke up at 7, while Dean and Jack woke up at 8. They all piled into the Impala at 9, after having a small breakfast. Castiel had only muttered a few words this morning. Vomiting was very new to him, and he didn't like it at all. The vomiting made Cas even more worried and on edge, although it only happened that one time. </p><p>Dean noticed this, because once they were en route to Sacra's, Dean broke the silence in the car. "Hey Cas everything okay? You seem off." Cas forced a smile. "Everythings fine Dean." The rest of the drive was quiet. Everyone in the car was very worried about how they were going to kill this knocked-up angel. </p><p>Once they got there, Castiel spoke up again. "Maybe just me and one other person should go in? I don't want to overwhelm her." Sam replied, "Maybe Jack should go? He has powers and may be able to sense things Cas can't" before Cas could speak, Dean intervened. "Yes. That's a good idea Sam"</p><p>Cas and Jack walked up to the two-story light grey 'white pickett fence' house. </p><p>As soon as they rung the doorbell, the door swung open and Cas was greeted with a hug. "Castiel! I've missed you! How are you?!" Sacra exclaimed. Cas's face turned slightly pink. "Hello Sacra." He replied with a smile. "I am well thank you, this is Jack." He gestured to the boy beside him. </p><p>Sacra could feel Jacks power, but decides not to comment. "Very nice to meet you Jack!" She said in the same warm tone. </p><p>Castiel and Jack walk into her kitchen, when Cas notices a plate of cookies. Cas's eyes immediately widen, and looked between Sacra and her heavenly cookies. Sacra laughed. "You can have some cookies Cas." Cas grabbed two for himself and one for Jack before they began their small talk. </p><p>After a while Sacra asks, "Why are you visiting? Not that I don't love having you over." Castiel suddenly remembers the reason for coming, but Jack speaks before he can. "A nephilim has been created!" Jack hopes that Sacra is carrying, as she has been very nice to him. </p><p>Sacra only smiled. "I've heard... Wait, do you think it's me?" Her eyebrows furrowed. Castiel looked down, a little flustered. "You're one of the only angels on earth." She laughed. "I got the headache.. and uh I'm having relations with a girl." </p><p>Cas had trouble hiding his surprise. Sacra pipped up again, "Trust me Cas! Look in my stomach!" Cas stood up with her, and placed his hands onto her revealed stomach. He looked in with his grace, his eyes glowing. She was right- there was nothing in her.</p><p>Cas looked back at Jack and shook his head. Jack looked down, his eyes full of disappointment.</p><p>Their visit didn't last much longer, they left with two more cookies and Sacras number in their pocket. Dean and Sam were equally as disappointed by the news, but Dean wasn't put down. He put on 'Ramble on' by Led Zeppelin, and hummed the tune as they drove down the highway. </p><p>                                       ...</p><p>Sam said they should probably get more snacks, so Cas and Jack went inside the gas station store while Dean filled up the car. </p><p>As they were picking up snacks, Cas got more and more tired. Once they reached the register, Cas felt as if he might collapse. </p><p>The cashier gave a worried glance. "You okay man?" He asked. Castiel couldn't respond, the burning sensation came across his abdomen once again, and he clenched the side of the counter, squeezing his eyes shut. He tried to stop the feeling. </p><p>Jacks eyes widened with worry. He didn't like seeing Castiel hurt. Cas groaned and his legs started to give out. Jack thankfully caught him, and half-dragged half-carried him into the unhygienic bathroom. </p><p>He placed Castiel near the toilet, and just as he was going to heal him, Cas pushed him away and gagged into the toilet. Jack was scared, but wanted to help Cas, so he rubbed his back as the angel emptied his stomach. </p><p>After a few minutes, Castiel stopped shaking and vomiting. He walked up to the sink and washed his mouth out before lifting his shirt and checking his wound. It looked a little beat up, and the stitches were coming loose. Castiel sighed the looked over to Jack, who was pale and very worried. </p><p>"What was that? Are you okay?" Jack prompted. Castiel shook his head. "Im not sure." The angel touched his stomach in reflex. "At first I thought it was my injury.. but now I don't know." </p><p>Jack walked over to where Castiel was standing. "May I have a look?" Cas nodded and lifted his shirt. Jack placed two cold hands onto Castiel's abdomen, his eyes glowing. Jack smiled, looking delightful. </p><p>"Cas!" He exclaimed. </p><p>Cas got a bad feeling. "Yes Jack?"</p><p> </p><p>"You have a nephilim inside of you"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel couldn't believe it. Him? The carrier? Cas calmly walked over to the toilet and threw up again, although this time for a different reason. Castiel had a pit in his stomach. How was he going to care for a child?! </p><p>Castiel started pacing up and down the gas station bathroom, hands in his hair. Jacks excitement was gone when he saw Castiel's reaction. "Cas?" He squeaked. "Should we tell Sam and Dean?" </p><p>Castiel stopped in his tracks. "Oh god." He muttered. He had forgotten that night in order to act normal on this trip. "..Dean" </p><p>Unfortunately, Jack heard him. "Dean?" Jack repeated. "What about Dean?" </p><p>Cas didn't respond. He looked down. "Jack, you cannot tell anyone about this. Okay?" Jack nodded. "Of course Castiel." Jacks eyes suddenly widened, putting two and two together. "Wait!" He was almost yelling. "It's Deans?!" Jack was smiling. </p><p>"Yes." Castiel replied. "But he can't know." Jacks smile faltered. "Okay Cas." </p><p>Both men walked out of the bathroom, and payed for the snacks (The cashier was very freaked). As soon as they were out of the store and in the car, Dean asked, "What took so long?" Jack, without missing a beat, replied. "Castiel was throwing up." Castiel covered his face in embarrassment. Sam and Dean both looked in the back of the car at Castiel. Castiel looked up, then looked at Jack and gave a sly comment. "Yes, but they weren't supposed to know that" Jack looked a little sad. "Oh". </p><p>Dean pulled the car over and fully turned around in his seat. "Cas.." he started. "Why were you throwing up?" Cas racked his brain for an answer. "Uh.." Sam then spoke. "Was it your cut?" Castiel smiled. "Yes. It's my cut. The spell was more powerful then I initially thought." Cas pulled up his shirt. The cut wasn't getting any better, his grace was hard at work and the injury wasn't top priority. </p><p>Dean saw that his stitches were loose. "When we get back I'll re-clean it, sounds good?" Castiel nodded. "Sounds great Dean. But there's something else."</p><p>Deans eyebrows furrowed. "What?"</p><p>Cas's hands got sweaty. "Uh.. it's Sacra. She's the carrier." </p><p>Sam looked alarmed. "You lied? We have to go back and help! We have to see what's going on!" Cas was getting more nervous. "No!" He said. "She doesn't want help. At least not right now. She's.. trying to figure it out. We'll come back at her 4th month." </p><p>Dean sighed, very annoyed. "Fine."<br/>                                        ...</p><p>They got back to the bunker at 2:00AM, so Cas and Dean agreed he would clean Cas's injury first thing in the morning. </p><p>At 5 in the morning, Cas felt an very nervous. He didn't know how he was going to tell Dean. He didn't even want to tell Dean. He started to sweat...Castiel laid a hand on his forehead, wiping the sweat off. Angels don't sweat. The nephilim was putting his body through a lot. </p><p>At that moment, Castiel rushed to the bathroom and started to puke, hard. The movements shook the stitches completely loose, and it was very painful. Castiel cupped the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. His head was resting on the toilet seat, and he tried to manually heal the wound with his hand. This took a lot of energy, "Unghhh." Castiel let slip a small groan of pain. Realizing that he wasn't healing anything, Castiel rested on the floor of the bathroom for a moment. </p><p>Once Cas was sure he was done being sick, he heaved himself up. Half of his shirt was covered in blood. "Shit.." he muttered. Castiel realized he was feeling kind of dizzy, so he made his way to the kitchen, in an attempt to grab an ice pack. Cas took a rest on one of the chairs, and as soon as he tried to get up to the fridge, he collapsed in exhaustion.</p><p>He slowly closed his eyes, the cold floor felt nice against his warm body. </p><p>Cas woke up to Dean lightly shaking him. "Cas! Cas! What the hell?!?" Deans tone was very worried, which made Cas's heart flutter. </p><p>With the help of Dean, Cas sat down in one of the chairs. Deans eyes were full of worry. Castiel's hand was still on his mid-section. "Cas." Dean started again. "What the fuck was that?" Cas was very embarrassed Dean had walked in on him like that. </p><p>Cas lifted up his shirt, revealing the messed-up wound. "I threw up again, and I guess my stitches couldn't take it." Dean sighed. "Okay Cas, let me go get Sam to help clean up the blood on the floor." Cas nodded. </p><p>As soon as Sam walked in, he was very surprised. "Cas! Jeez!" He almost yelled. "Are you okay?!" Cas hated the attention. "Yes Sam, I am alright." </p><p>Hearing the commotion, Jack walked in while Dean was out grabbing the first aid kit. Jack looked absolutely petrified. "Cas! Cas! Are you okay?? What happened?!" Jack was obviously the most scared out of the group, which rose suspicion out of Sam (who was starting to clean the blood pile). </p><p>Cas looked down, his face a little red. "I'm fine Jack, my stitches got loose again." Jack calmed down a bit. "Oh." He sighed in relief, which left Sam very confused. </p><p>As soon as Dean got back, he went right up to Castiel. "Alright Cas." He said. "Let's get you cleaned up. </p><p>Cas took off his trench coat, tie, jacket then unbuttoned his undershirt. As soon as Dean started to try and take the stitches off his body, Castiel gasped and grabbed Dean hand, stopping him from continuing. The nephilim made him more sensitive to everything, and he knew that this was going to be much more painful then the last time. </p><p>Dean gave Cas a questioning look. "All good?" He asked. Castiel ignored him and turned to Jack. "Do you mind grabbing me a wash cloth?" Jack nodded and gave Castiel a blue and white one. Cas twisted it, then put it in his mouth. </p><p>He turned to Dean. "Ready." Castiel said in a muffled tone. </p><p>Sam and Dean exchanged worried glances before Dean continued on.  Castiel was right about the sensitivity, he could feel every little movement Dean made. It took 28 excruciating minutes for Dean to finish, and Castiel groaned in pain practically the entire time. Dean put everything back in the first aid kit before turning to Castiel. "Are you okay?" He asked, because Castiel was practically panting in exhaustion. </p><p>Cas forced a smile. "I'm all right." He then turned towards Sam, who was cooking everyone breakfast. "Do you mind adding a few more eggs?" Sam nodded, although looking very worried about what was going on with Cas. </p><p>After breakfast, Dean, Jack and Cas were hanging out in the library, when Sam burst in. "How you feeling Cas?" Cas replied, a little confused. "Good, thank you." Although he didn't know how good he actually was. </p><p>Sam continued on. "Yes! Good, because we have a vamp case!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean didn't want Cas to tag along, he was getting pretty worried. Sam and Dean argued for about a minute before Cas spoke up. "I'm going. Jack can take care of the bunker while we're away, and it's only a town over." Dean finally started to give in. "Fine. But so strenuous movement, okay Cas? I don't want to clean that pig-stick wound as much as I have to." Cas nodded. "Agreed"</p><p>Dean sighed. "Okay Cas. Go grab another undershirt and put that one in the garbage." Cas nodded before leaving.</p><p>It didn't take him long to change, and as he was waking to the kitchen garbage, he heard the Winchester brothers whispering. </p><p>"I think Cas is worse then he's telling us." Dean said to Sam. "I don't think he's healing at all. In fact I think he's getting worse... I hate that he's lying to us, I feel so effing angry." <br/>Sam whispered back, harshly "Dean stop, if Cas is hurt, or worse, then that's what's important. Not if he's lying about it." Cas heard Dean sigh, then start to walk down the hall. Cas quickly slipped into the kitchen to throw his shirt away. He hated lying to his friends. He felt terrible. <br/>                                        ...</p><p>They decided to leave at eight PM, and Cas was starting to feel nauseous. As they were walking to the car, Dean noticed that Cas wasn't standing straight, and he looked pale. "Cas? All good buddy?" He asked. "I'm fine Dean." Cas replied, a little annoyed. </p><p>Half way through their trip, Sam and Dean were nodding their heads to 'Night moves'. Cas hadn't said a word the entire time. His head was hanging in between in his knees, trying to stop the sick feeling in his gut. He suddenly spoke up. "Pull over." He croaked. Dean didn't hear him. "Ya Cas?" Cas was having trouble not vomiting inside the Impala. "Pull..... Over" he said again. </p><p>Dean, confused, pulled over on the side of the highway. Cas ripped the door open, walked three steps, and puked in a bush. "Shit." Dean said, before opening his door and going over to Cas. Cas stood up straight, feeling much better. Sickness happened at any time of day or night with a nephilim in you. </p><p>Cas looked over to Dean, who looked kind of grossed out. "I'm fine Dean." He told him. Dean wasn't calm. "Cas! This has never happened before! What if it's something bad!" It took a few minutes for Dean to calm down, but even Dean had to admit, Cas looked way better. </p><p>Dean sighed then turned to Sam. "Do you mind sitting in the back? It avoids car sickness." Sam gladly obliged. <br/>                                        ...</p><p>Early the next morning, at the motel, Castiel had gotten sick again, but thankfully before the Winchester brothers woke up. </p><p>When they did wake up, they didn't hesitate to start researching the case. Sam got on deaths, Dean looked where they could be hiding out, and Cas researched how long this had been going on. </p><p>An hour later, Cas had figured out a pattern. "It looks as if they mostly feed on cattle. But I assume they got a new vampire, or one went rogue, because the deaths only happened this month." </p><p>Sam added on. "That makes sense! Cause the bodies were kinda beat up, and there was biting in multiple places, signalling they were in a rush to drain it." </p><p>Dean nodded. "All of the deaths were within a few miles of this small abandoned house. Why don't check it out?" Dean paused before adding "Hey Cas, why don't you hang back? Do some more research in case we're wrong." Castiel got up and quickly stated. "No."</p><p>Dean sighed before walking to the Impala. It was a 20 minute drive. They went over their game plan in the car. "Okay, I'll go in the front, Sam in the back, and Cas, you stay by the door in case one is outside or runs out." Dean told the men. Cas reluctantly agreed. </p><p>Once they got there that's exactly what they did. Sam killed two who ran out the back. Dean took on two others, killing one while the other ran out the front door. Cas tried to punch it in the face, but it ducked and gave Cas a hard punch in the stomach. Vampire strength hurt. Shock, worry, and pain shook through Castiel. 'It's dead'  he thought to himself. 'My baby's dead' </p><p>The pain worsened, and Castiel leaned against the house, clutching his abdomen. Dean shot the vampire with dead mans blood bullets, then chopped his head off. Cas groaned in pain. Noticing Castiel, Dean ran over. Cas was now on the ground, he was full of pain and trying not to cry. </p><p>Sam walked around the house, but as soon as he saw Cas and Dean leaning on the floor, he broke into a sprint. </p><p>"Cas? What happened?" Dean asked. Sam came over and kneeled beside him. Cas was having trouble speaking, his stomach really hurt. "We.. need to go." He gasped. "Now."</p><p>Sam and Dean helped him into the back of the car and speeded down the road. Dean spoke to Cas, who was lying down and not doing very well. "Cas we're almost at the motel, hang in there." Cas spoke in gasps. "No Dean. Bunker...Please." Dean gave a reluctant nod, and turned onto the highway.</p><p> </p><p>They got to the bunker a few hours after. Thankfully, the pain in Castiel's mid-section was letting up. Dean still helped him out of the car and into the bunker, despite Castiel's protests. </p><p>As soon as Dean, Cas, and Sam got inside, Dean started to yell. "JACK! JACK COME HERE!" Cas got sat down on a map-table chair. </p><p>Jack came running in, a fearful look in his eye. As soon as he saw Cas, he got pale. "Cas?! Cas are you alright?" Cas gave Jack an anxious glare. "I got kicked in the stomach.." Jack looked scared and pale. </p><p>Sam and Dean shared a look. They know something. </p><p>Sam told Jack everything that happened on the vampire hunt. </p><p>Jack suddenly spoke in a very serious tone. "Sam. Dean. You need to leave. Go back up the stairs and stay in the Impala until I get you." Dean looked shocked "What? No!" Cas looked at the hunters with tears in his eyes. "Please Dean." His voice was deep and sad. </p><p>Dean sighed. "Fine. Come on Sam." Sam, confused, followed Dean up the stairs. </p><p>When the brothers closed the door, Jack turned back to Cas. "Lift up your shirt." Castiel gladly obliged, and lifted his undershirt so Jack could see if his fetus was okay. </p><p>Jack knelt down in front of Cas, putting two hands on the lower part of his stomach. Jacks eyes glowed yellow, then turquoise. </p><p>Jack had a sudden need to protect this child, it was a life, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to it. </p><p>Cas intruded his thoughts. "Jack? What's going on?" Jack got sucked back into reality. "He's okay Cas! I think he got a little shocked but he's okay!"</p><p>Cas looked shocked. "He?" He inhaled sharply. </p><p>Jack smiled "He."</p><p>                                        ...</p><p>Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were sat in the Impala, both of them drinking beers. Sam was the first to speak. "What do you thinks going on with Cas?" Dean thought for a moment. "Maybe that spell is some dark stuff. That's my only explanation. But I don't understand why he suddenly wants to eat everything.... or why he's hiding this from us." Sam nodded. </p><p>Sam saw Jack open the door and motion them to come inside. The hunters scrambled out and asked Jack what the hell was happening. Jack smiled, "Cas is okay! The cut hurt him, that's why he was in pain. But he's resting now with some toast, please don't disturb him." </p><p>Dean rolled his eyes. What the fuck was going on. </p><p>                                    ...</p><p>Two weeks later, Cas was throwing up nearly every day. He hated it. He was a little more then two months in his pregnancy, and very sore. After finishing a particularly rough puking session, Cas walked into the kitchen hoping to find some ice. </p><p>After grabbing two ice packs, one slipped out of his hand and onto the ground. Sighing, Castiel bent down to pick it up. He felt a little different as he went to pick it up. There was more tension in his stomach? He stood up, and realizing something, he dropped the ice packs. </p><p>He ran to the bathroom, and ripped open his under shirt and stared at his stomach. The cut looked a little better. But there was something else... He was showing? Castiel turned to side and there was definitely a small hump around his stomach. It wasn't very noticeable, but once you did notice, it was hard to ignore. </p><p>'He's growing fast' Castiel thought to himself. </p><p>That's when it hit him. He was carrying a life. A person (mostly). He was starting to freak out. 'Dean wasn't ready to be a father. He would resent the baby, resent me.'</p><p>Cas buttoned up his shirt, grabbed the money from his drawers, and wrote a note to Dean, Sam and Jack stating his apology. </p><p>Just as Cas was going up the stairs to leave, Dean walked in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean looked very confused. He was holding Castiel's ice packs. </p><p>Castiel was about halfway up the stairs when Dean spoke up. "Cas, where are you going?" Cas paused for a moment then answered. "Out."<br/>Deans expression changed "Bull." He was angry. </p><p>Cas got very nervous. "Dean. Don't worry. I'll be right back." Dean pulled Cas's cell phone out of his back pocket. </p><p>'Crap.' Cas thought. Dean wasn't supposed to find that. </p><p>Dean looked at Cas with pleading eyes. "Cas." His voice sounded broken. "What the hell is going on?" Cas couldn't bring himself to tell Dean. He wasn't ready, and this wasn't a situation where he would even know where to start. </p><p>Dean put down the ice packs and phone. Dean started to pace. "You've been lying to us." He counted his fingers as he talked. "You've been getting sick, your stab wound hasn't healed. Jack seems to know more then me!" He stopped pacing. "Cas, why does a three-year old know more then me? Don't you trust me?" </p><p>Cas felt horrible. His voice came out sounding small. "Of course I trust you." </p><p>Dean sighed "Then why Cas? Why are you leaving? Where are you going?" Cas's words didn't even make sense. "Because Dean!"</p><p>Deans anger got the best of him. He's been trying to suppress it, but Dean finally snapped. <br/>"WHY?!"<br/>"BECAUSE I HAVE TO!"<br/>"WHY?!" Dean repeated. He was fuming. <br/>"Because!" Cas swallowed a lump in his throat, he couldn't raise his voice again. <br/>"Fine." Dean said. His expression cold and angry. "If you want to leave us this bad, leave me. Then leave."</p><p>And so Cas did. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Cas left, three of the bunkers chairs were in peices, and Castiel's note lay in shreds on the ground. <br/>                                        ...</p><p>Cas was five miles from the bunker when he realized this plan wasn't his best. It wasn't another 30 miles until the next town, and Cas was tired, cold, and hungry. </p><p>Cas had a sudden exhaustion hit him. He was forced to stop walking by a small burning sensation in his abdomen. 'Oh god, not now.' Cas thought. 'Please not now' </p><p>The small sensation grew rapidly, Castiel had trouble breathing. He clutched his abdomen and fell to the ground. There was going to be about three minutes of this. </p><p>A minute in, Cas heard the familiar purr of the Impala. He didn't want Dean here, but he couldn't focus. He couldn't care. </p><p>The Impala pulled in behind him, and someone ran out. Castiel narrowed his eyes and saw.. Sam? </p><p>Sam went up to Cas and started rubbing his back. Cas wiggled and groaned in pain, grabbing at the grass. </p><p>As soon as it passed, Castiel got up with the help of Sam. "You okay?" Sam asked. "For now." Cas replied. Sam motioned for Cas to get into the passanger seat. Hungry, tired and cold, Castiel put up no protest. </p><p>They sat in silence for a moment. </p><p>Sam started the car, then backed out. "Cas.." he started to talk. Cas interrupted. "I know Sam, I shouldn't of left." Sam spoke softly, "Well, yes, that. But we need to know what's going on. Me and Dean need to know." Sam bit his lip. "It's driving Dean crazy, and especially if it's something serious, we need to know how to help. You're family." </p><p>Cas sighed and thought for a moment. He probably should let Sam know. He wasn't ready to tell Dean yet, and he certainly wasn't ready for Sam to be the one to tell him. "Fine." Cas spoke, irritated. "I'll tell you if you don't tell Dean." </p><p>Sam let out a small laugh. "Cas, I'm not a 12 year old girl, and Deans my brother." </p><p>Cas got very serious. "Dean can't know." Sam looked at him, a little scared. "...Okay Cas. Just tell me."</p><p>Cas laid his head in his hands. Sam was getting increasingly worried. "I'm the carrier." Cas murmured. "What?" Sam replied, confused. Cas let his face come out of his hands. He stared out the window. "I'm the carrier." He said more clearly. "What?!?" Sam pulled the car over and looked at the angel, completely in shock. </p><p> </p><p>Cas fiddled with his hands. The entail shock wore off after a few minutes of silence. </p><p>Sam croaked "When did you find out?" <br/>Cas felt ashamed. "A little less then a month ago."<br/>Sam nodded. "How far along?" Cas was looking at his hands. "Two and half months." </p><p>Sam didn't say anything. He felt bad for Cas. He suddenly remembered their earlier conversation. "Why can't Dean know? What did he do?" Cas didn't say anything. Sam wasn't putting two and two together like Jack did. </p><p>Cas sighed. "Sam, it's Deans. We were both highly intoxicated." Cas looked at Sam, whose face was in down. Sam paused, processing. </p><p>Sam suddenly whipped his head at Cas, a wide smile across his face. "I have a nephew? Or niece?" Cas nodded, smiling. "A nephew, yes!" Sam laughed. "A nephew?" Cas had relief wash over him. "I'm glad you know." He told Sam. Sam nodded, his eyes a little watery. "Me too"</p><p>                                        ...</p><p>Sam and Cas walked back into the bunker, smiling. Cas noticed Dean, who was sat in the corner practically pouting. Dean looked up at Castiel and sighed, he looked relieved. </p><p>Before Cas could say anything, Jack came rushing up and hugged him. Cas hugged back and laughed. "Hello Jack!" Sam laid a hand on Jacks shoulder. "Careful." He told the nephilim. Jack nodded, knowing Sam was now also aware of Castiel's news. </p><p>Dean was very confused about all the fuss. "What the fuck is going on?" He was very irritated. Cas walked off, saying nothing. </p><p>Sam walked up to Dean. "Dean, it's okay." Dean interrupted his brother "No Sam! It's not. What the hell!" Sam sighed, and racked his brain for a reasonable excuse. "It's the wound." He finally said. "Cas just has a lot of anxiety about it." Dean gave Sam a questionable look. "Fine." He said, and stormed off to his room. </p><p>                                        ...</p><p>Almost two weeks went by with Dean and Cas ignoring each other. Dean and Sam went on a fairly large demon hunt, so thankfully Jack and Cas were alone for a few days. </p><p>Cas was nearing his third month, and the cramps hadn't come in a while. He was starting to get worried. He walked into the bathroom and checked his stomach. Cas's mid section was getting big, and it was definitely noticeable if you looked at him for too long. The avoiding of Dean helped, especially since Dean usually went for long drives in his car, too pissed off to talk to anyone but Sam. </p><p>On the day of his third month, Cas felt very odd. He threw up thankfully only once, and came out of his room very briefly for food. At noon, the odd feeling got almost unbearable. Cas laid down on his bed. </p><p>A few rooms over, Jack heard a small groan come from Castiel's room. A protective feeling washed over him, and he sprinted towards Cas. Under the door, a white light flashed. Jack burst in, to see Cas smiling. Cas had his shirt lifted up. "Look Jack!" Cas exclaimed. "He healed my wound!" </p><p>Jack felt very relieved. "That's great Cas!" He went over to Cas. "May I?" He gestured to Cas's stomach. Cas felt very shy about people touching him there. "Please Cas?" Cas reluctantly agreed, and lifted his shift once again. Jack could feel the fetus moving inside Cas.</p><p>After a while, Cas spoke up again. "Uh Jack?" Jack put his hands down. "Sorry."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days, Cas was trying to hide his stomach from Dean. One slip up, and it was over. </p><p>Cas was standing in the kitchen, feeling sort of nauseous. He was grabbing all the ice packs he could when Dean walked in. "Hey Cas, I'm making burgers. You want one?" Cas knew he should probably eat. "Sure Dean." He replied. </p><p>Castiel tried to leave but Dean stopped him. "Can I take a look at your stitches?" He asked. Cas got very nervous. "No." Dean looked taken aback. "Cas, I just want to help."  </p><p>"No Dean. I'll sit down while you make burgers. If my stitches feel weird I'll tell you." Cas said sternly.  Dean shot him a confused look. "Fine." He said. </p><p>Cas was sitting on one of the chairs, resting an ice pack on his forehead. Dean was making the beef into a patty shape. </p><p>Sam walked in. "Your making burgers? Again?" Dean nodded "Yep. And they still taste fantastic." Sam sighed. "Okay, make me one."</p><p>Cas was feeling more and more sick as the minutes past. He got up, and tried to walk over to the bathroom. Dean caught his arm before he could take a step out the door. "Woah there." He told Cas. "Where are you going?"</p><p>Cas ran to the sink and threw up twice. He felt horrible, and tried washing the sink out. Dean looked surprised and Sam looked concerned. </p><p>Dean put down the beef, and cleaned his hands with a washcloth. "Alright." He said. "That's it. JACK!" His voice echoed through the bunkers halls. "FAMILY MEETING." </p><p>Jack walked in about thirty seconds later, and sat down on a chair beside Sam. Cas was leaning against the counter, still feeling like shit. Dean cleared his throat. "No one is leaving until someone tells me what the HELL is going on. What don't I know?"</p><p>Sam and Jack looked at Castiel. Cas couldn't breath, Dean needed to know, but Castiel didn't know if he could tell him. When no one said anything, Dean spoke up again. "Fine. Then what happened with your cut? Why can't I see it?" </p><p>Cas coughed. "Dean. You're right, you deserve to know. We've been lying." </p><p>Jacks eyes widened. 'Oh my god.' The nephilim thought. 'He's going to confess'</p><p>Castiel continued. "Do you remember when I first got hurt? When this all started?" Dean replied quickly. "Yes.." he was getting impatient with Cas. </p><p>Cas looked at his shoes, then back up at Dean. "Do you remember what happened after? After I finished my shower?" </p><p>Dean looked unsteady. He looked at Sam, Jack then his shoes. He didn't want them to know. "Why?" He croaked. </p><p>"Dean.." Cas's voice was soft. "I'm the angel carrying. Not Sacra. Me." </p><p>Dean looked at Cas. He was stunned. His stomach hurt. He suddenly wished Sam and Jack were gone, miles away. He wanted to be alone with Cas. Dean couldn't catch his breath. He couldn't be here anymore, everyone was staring at him.</p><p>He started to walk away, but only got halfway down the hall before Sam caught his arm. "Where the hell are you going?" Sam was angry. </p><p>Dean pushed him off. "To take a drive Sammy. I need to think without everyone looking at me."</p><p>Sam narrowed his eyes. "Cas has been going through hell for three months and you need to take a drive? Really Dean? YOURE BETTER THEN THAT." Sam pushed his finger into Deans chest. He was furious at his brother. </p><p>Dean didn't respond. He walked into the garage, got in the Impala, and out onto the highway. <br/>                                        ...</p><p>Meanwhile, in the kitchen, as soon as Dean left, Cas felt as if he might collapse. He was expecting Dean to react badly, but not to flee. He was truly going to have to go through it all alone. </p><p>Jack walked over to Cas, putting his arms around his adoptive father. </p><p>They stayed there for a few minutes, Jack half-hugging and half-holding Castiel up. </p><p>"You're not alone." Jack whispered.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>Dean only drove for a couple minutes before pulling to the side of the highway. He rested his head on the wheel and clenched his hands. He felt terrible. He loved Cas, and this was no way to be treating someone you love. Even if you weren't sure what kind of love it was. </p><p>This was his fault, and he needed to step up. Dean rubbed his face. "What the hell am I doing?" He started the car back up, and started speeding back toward the bunker. </p><p>                                         ...</p><p>Jack, Cas and Sam were sitting in silence in the bunker kitchen. They weren't sure what to do next. Cas was trying not to cry. He wanted to go to his room, but he was sure his legs would give out if he tried.   </p><p>Cas heard the door to the bunker whip open, and with a sudden burst of adrenaline, he stood up. </p><p>Dean ran in and stopped at the door. "It's mine?" Dean gasped. <br/>"Yes." Cas replied, nervous. <br/>Dean let out a short laugh, and ran his hand through his hair. <br/>"Fuck it." He said, walking over to Cas, grabbed him by the sides of his head, and kissed him. </p><p>Cas was absolutely shocked. Deans lips felt amazing against his, and he moved closer into Deans body, deepening the kiss. </p><p>Dean broke off the kiss and wrapped Cas up into a hug. He could feel Cas's stomach protruding a bit. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "For?" Cas asked. "Everything."<br/>                                       ...</p><p>Sam pulled Jack out of the kitchen, leaving the new expecting parents alone for a bit. Sam and Jack hung out at the library tables, sitting in a comfortable silence. </p><p>"So." Sam started. Jack looked up at him and tilted his head. "When did you find out?" Jack thought for a moment. "After we visited Sacra." He replied. "After Cas threw up the first time."</p><p>"Ah." Sam said. "Wait what? You knew all that time and didn't say anything?" Jack nodded. "Wow." Sam smirked. "Is there anything else you're keeping from us?" Sam joked. </p><p>Jack thought about Castiel's empty deal. "Nope!" He said. Then got up and walked back to his room. </p><p>Sam watched Jack walk away with furrowed eyebrows. <br/>                                        ...</p><p>Cas was very happy about Deans reaction, all though he was still nervous around him. Dean had a tendency to blow up, and Cas didn't want that happening. Cas felt kind of uncomfortable after sitting in silence with Dean. </p><p>"I'm going to go to bed." He finally said. Dean nodded, and went over touch Cas, as soon as he did, Castiel flinched. </p><p>Dean immediately felt terrible. He had wrecked so many things. "Get some sleep." He told the angel, before going to take a shower himself. </p><p>The shower lasted 30 minutes, Dean was still processing. He didn't know how to do anything. He was kind of hoping the kid would be like Jack and grow up right away. He didn't want to have to deal with baby stuff. But he knew if it came to that, he would deal with it. For Cas. <br/>                                        ...</p><p>When Dean woke up the next day, he had decided to apologize to Cas. Even though an apology wouldn't do much, he knew it was a start. </p><p>Cas woke up around the same time Dean did. Thankfully, he woke up nausea-free. He got out of bed and changed into his suit and trench coat ensemble. </p><p>He started to tie his tie, when he suddenly felt an exhaustion hit him. Before he could process, a pain bloomed throughout his mid-rift. He bent forward and grabbed the sides of the bed, his stomach painfully cramping. "Ughhh." Castiel groaned. He could feel the fetus moving slightly. </p><p>Cas only lasted a few seconds standing. Before he knew, he was squatting beside the bed, the sheets in his hand. He was groaning into the duvet, trying to muffle the sound.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Cas?" Deans voice came through. "Cas it's me... can we talk?" Cas couldn't say anything. The only thing he could do is try and settle the pain. </p><p>When there was no answer, Dean slowly creaked the door open, to see if Cas was sleeping. When he saw Castiel's state, he quickly ran over, rubbing the exhausted angels back. </p><p>Cas liked the feeling, although his insides felt like they were on fire. When Cas started to settle down, Dean quickly helped him sit on the bed. "What was that?" He asked. </p><p>Cas breathed heavily. "With a male vessel, sometimes grace gets mixed up. Creating a baby is hard, so when the baby moves a lot, or has a large growth, it hurts the male carrier. If I got a female vessel I would have been fine." </p><p>"Oh." Was all Dean could respond. He thought for a moment. "Cas I'm so sorry.." Cas interrupted him. "Dean not now... let's have this conversation later. When I hadn't just been in excruciating pain?" </p><p>Dean paused. "Do you want me to make you feel better?"</p><p>Cas tilted his head in confusion before Deans lips pressed against his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean pulled back from the kiss and looked at Cas's blue eyes. "Was that okay?" He asked. Castiel nodded. "Yes." Cas kissed Dean back and removed his jacket while doing so. </p><p>Dean broke the kiss off once again and removed his shirt. Cas did the same with his trench coat and suit jacket, although hesitated with his undershirt. He didn't know if Dean wanted to do this while he was showing, even if it was only a little bit. </p><p>Dean didn't care, because he ripped the shirt open and started giving Castiel multiple hickeys. This caused a loud moan to come out of Cas, the nephilim made him sensitive to Deans touch. </p><p>Cas and Dean went further onto the bed, becoming more horizontal by the second.</p><p>Dean was now on top of Cas, trailing his body with his lips, and removing his pants. Cas liked this very much, his head was thrown back, and he was making small noises of sexual pleasure. </p><p>Dean liked this response. Once he had completely removed Castiel's pants, he began to put the tip of Cas's dick in his mouth. He did this in a bit of a teasing way, trying to get a response from Cas. </p><p>The angel was more then responsive. He was clutching the pillow, trying to quiet himself, but it was a losing battle. He felt pressure building in his groin. </p><p>Noticing this, Dean stopped. Cas made a small whimper sound, he wanted Dean to continue. "Please...please Dean.." Cas was breathing very hard. Dean shook his head and started to remove his own pants. "Not yet." He said with a smile. </p><p>After fully removing his pants, he turned Castiel onto his stomach. Cas went on all fours, and placed his hands on the headboard, ready to receive Dean. </p><p>Dean first placed a finger into Cas, trying to get him warmed up (He had done some "research" about this topic). Dean pulled it in and out of Cas. "Is that okay?" He asked. "Ah.. yes." Cas replied, his breath still seemed knocked out of him. </p><p>Dean smiled. "Good." He placed two fingers, and did the same. Once he finished with three of his fingers, his member was practically throbbing. </p><p>He entered Cas, starting at a slow and steady pace. Castiel groaned in pleasure. "Uhhh... fuck." Dean started going faster, and Cas was being loud with his groans, but Dean didn't care. "How's this?" He asked. "S- so... Good!" Cas was practically yelling. He was a mess of moans and grunts. </p><p>The sensations were almost overwhelming, and Cas started to feel he was close. "Dean...I'm gonna-"  The light bulbs in the room shattered, and Castiel was half covered in his own cum. Dean smiled and looked down, satisfied with what he made of his angel. </p><p>Cas turned to face Dean, and crawled toward him. Without missing a beat, he put Deans cock straight in his mouth. Dean let out a groan of half pleasure, half surprise. </p><p>Cas skillfully sucked on Dean. He licked, sucked, and bobed his head up and down. He twisted around Deans dick and did more then expected, bringing tongue into it. Dean stroked his fingers through Castiel's hair and guides his head faster on his dick. </p><p>Deans hands leave Cas's head. Confused, Cas looks up and Dean has thrown his head back, clutching his own hair and biting his lip. "Fuck! Uh.." Deans practically yelling. </p><p>Castiel feels Deans sweet release in his mouth, the salty cum was satisfying to him. He swallowed and Dean kissed him slowly.</p><p>"We should probably clean this up." Dean chuckled a little. "Probably." Cas replied, feeling a little embarrassed about the lightbulbs. </p><p>Dean smiled. "I'll get some cloths." He told Cas, before wrapping a towel around his waist and walking out of the room. Cas quickly put his cloths back on. </p><p>                                        ...</p><p>Dean walked in the kitchen to Sam covering his ears with washcloths. "You okay Sam?" He prompted. Sam whipped his head around and his eyes widened. "Your done!? Oh thank god!" </p><p>Deans stomach dropped. "What do you mean?" </p><p>"You are SO loud with Cas." Sam replied then walked out with a smile. </p><p>"Oh god..." Dean muttered, very embarrassed, before grabbing some cloths of his own to clean up the mess.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Cas hit his fourth month, and Dean was starting to get worried. </p><p>"What if the angels find us? You don't have a doctor! What if the angels try and kill you?!" Dean said to a very tired Castiel. </p><p>Cas sat down on one of the map table chairs. "I'm doing fine, and it will be very hard to kill me since the nephilim would bring me back." Dean sighed. "What about the doctor issue?"</p><p>Cas raised him eyebrows. "I don't want one. No one has every seen this except angels, and they will not want to help." Dean thought for a moment. "Okay, what about Sacra? Jack told me she was nice." </p><p>Cas smiled, remembering that day. "Sure. I'll call her." Dean smiled, satisfied. "Wait. What about warding? We should put more up." Cas nodded. "Okay, let's do that." </p><p>Dean smiled and gave Cas a small kiss on the forehead. "I'll make some toast, then me and Sam will put up some warding." </p><p>Cas watched Dean walk out of sight before dialling his phone.</p><p>"Cas!!" Sacra sounded very happy. "Hi Sacra." Cas replied. </p><p>"Everything okay?" Sacra said, a little worried. "Yes..." Cas started. "We found out that I was the angel with nephilim. We were very surprised."</p><p>"What?! Cas that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Sacra was happy that the nephilim wasn't another one of Lucifer's. "Yes well, we don't know any angels that don't want me dead. I was wondering if you knew anything that could help us? Or possibly come up and help?" </p><p>Sacra got quiet. "Cas.. I would love to help. I know the delivery is rough, but angels survive it. I know as much as you do. And I'm so sorry Cas, but I know if I come up and help, I'll be on every kill list. I hope you understand." </p><p>Cas felt very awkward and embarrassed. "That's okay Sacra. Thanks anyway. I'll talk to you later." Cas hung up. </p><p>Just then, Dean walked in with some toast on a plate. "Everything okay?" He asked after noticing Cas's expression. Cas nodded. He felt deafened and tired. </p><p>"Sacra can't help." He said simply. Dean didn't pry, he knew Cas was going through a lot. "I'm sorry. Eat up, that will make you feel better." Cas grabbed a piece of toast off the plate and smiled. </p><p>"I'm going to grab Sam and we'll get started on the warding." Dean walked out of the room. Cas sat there in silence, feeling shitty. <br/>                                       ...</p><p>Dean and Sam were almost done with the warding when they heard Jack yelling. "DEAN, SAM COME HERE." </p><p>Deans stomach immediately dropped. He broke into a sprint, Sam close behind. </p><p>They found Jack and Cas in the map table. Jack had a hand on Cas's back, and was squatting beside him. Cas was hunched over, taking weird gasping breaths. Jack spoke sternly. "It's the warding! Take it down!" Dean and Sam ran without saying anything.</p><p>Dean wasn't thinking, he was ruining every piece of warding he could find, not caring if it was new or old. He grabbed the same paint from before, and ten minutes later, they finally finished all the angel warding. </p><p>They ran back to Cas, who was being looked over by Jack. Cas was trying to wave Jack away. "I'm fine, I'm fine." </p><p>Dean let out a huge sigh of relief. "Are you okay Cas?" Cas looked very embarrassed. "I'm fine." </p><p>Dean started to speak when a flutter of wings was heard. 2 angels had their arms trapping Sam, three were on Jack, and one held a knife to Cas's throat. </p><p>"Harut." The word spilled off Cas's tongue like bile. He was talking to the angel holding the knife, and they obviously had a history. </p><p>Dean was freaking out. Cas was going to get hurt, Sam was going to get hurt, and it was all because he didn't think to check on how Cas was feeling. Dean was the only one free, but he was cautious not to make any sudden movements. </p><p>"Look, everyone calm down, and no one will get hurt." Dean said. One of the angels holding Sam went to go search the bunker, ignoring Dean. Harut smiled. "We were wondering when we were going to find you." </p><p>Cas used this opportunity to break the choke hold, he whipped the angel blade out of his sleeve and stabbed Harut in the chest. </p><p>This action immediately caused chaos. Jack took on three angels, using his powers to make them cower. Sam's angel had him in a choke hold against the wall, and Dean didn't know what to do. He wanted to expel them, but he didn't know how that would effect Cas. </p><p>Dean decided on trying to save Sam, he ran over. He clocked the angel in the face. It barely moved and Deans fist throbbed. Cas ran over and stabbed it in the back. Sam slid onto the floor, almost unconscious. </p><p>Jack immediately killed the three angels. Their bodies laid limp on the floor, and the outlines of wings were seen. The adrenaline was still hanging in the air. </p><p>Jacks eyes widened "CAS-" but it was too late. Cas was stabbed in the middle of his back by the remaining angel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deans entire body filled with horror. He couldn't lose Cas, the nephilim was going to save him. He was going to be fine. </p><p>Jack raised his hand in fury. The angel behind Cas was turned to nothing. </p><p>Dean caught Cas under the arms and slowly lowered them both down. "No...no...no.." he was muttering. He couldn't open his eyes, they were filled with tears. Cas and him were slumped on the ground. Castiel was unconscious and limp. Sam and Jack were quickly beside them. Sam slowly removed the blade from Cas's back. </p><p>Nothing happened. A few minutes past, and Deans face was burrowed into the angels shoulder. He sobbed silently, holding Cas as close as he could. </p><p>Dean felt small movement under his head. He immediately chirped up, catching the attention of Jack and Sam. </p><p>"Dean?" The familiar gravely voice of his angel rang. Dean took Cas by the sides of his face, and the angels eyes fluttered open at him. He tilted his head. </p><p>Jack and Sam quickly joined the hug on the floor. "Cas, that was quite a scare." Sam smiled. </p><p>Dean touched Cas's forehead to his. "Fucking stop doing that." <br/>"I'll try not to, it was quite unpleasant." They all chuckled. <br/>                                        ...</p><p>After taking care of the bodies, Dean walked Cas carefully to his bedroom. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Dean asked for the millionth time this evening. "I'm fine." Cas replied. He was very tired. "Do you want a shower?" Cas felt uncomfortable, he wasn't used to Dean being so loving. </p><p>"I would like to sleep Dean." Cas could barely keep his eyes open, the nephilim was hard on him. </p><p>Dean helped Castiel into bed. Cas practically collapsed. Dean laid the blanket over him, and sat in the chair in the corner of the room. <br/>                                       ...</p><p>Dean woke up to the small sound of Cas groaning. Dean immediately rushed over to the angel, he hated seeing him like this. </p><p>Cas was curled up on his side, grabbing the sheets out of pain. After 30 seconds it let up. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Dean asked. Cas looked at him. "That's been happening all night. Braxton Hicks." </p><p>Dean sighed. "Okay. I'll stay up in case it happens again." Dean started to walk to the chair but Cas caught his arm. "I wouldn't mind if you joined me in the bed."</p><p>Dean smiled. "Of course." </p><p>                                         ...</p><p>Cas sat silently in the library. A few days had past since the angel mess, and Dean was getting very protective. </p><p>Although, Jack was even more protective then Dean, and would refuse to go anywhere without Cas. Nights were his only time of complete solitude, and he soaked in each minute. </p><p>He only had to sleep every 2 nights, the nephilim was turning his vessel more human each month. By the end, he would be almost exactly like a human. Thankfully, when he was out he would go back to normal.</p><p>He felt the nephilim moving and smiled slightly. </p><p>Dean walked in, he was wearing his robe and holding a large cup of coffee. "Hey Cas." </p><p>Cas looked at the clock on the side of the wall. "Dean it's five am." Dean rolled his eyes "I got my four hours, and I'm not carrying something inside of me." </p><p>Cas squinted his eyes. "I only have to sleep every 2 nights Dean." Dean sat down beside him. "Fine, fine." </p><p>They sat in comfortable silence until Sam walked in. </p><p>"Hey guys, we have a case."</p><p> </p><p>                                 ...</p><p> </p><p>They decided Sam and Dean would go on the hunt alone, although Castiel wasn't very happy. </p><p>After the angel stabbing, Jack didn't let Cas out of the bunker. Him and Cas instead built a small nursery while Sam and Dean were away. </p><p>"Hey Jack?" Cas asked as he painted on of the walls. "I think I want to have the baby in the hospital room of the bunker."</p><p>Jack turned toward the angel. "I think that's smart. Having it in your bedroom would be messy."</p><p>Cas chuckled slightly. "It's going to be messy wherever I have it." </p><p>Jack nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable. <br/>                                       ...</p><p>Dean and Sam stayed one extra day. Apparently the case hadn't gone as planned. </p><p>Once the brothers finally got back, Dean and Cas stayed in Deans room all night. Being away from each other was harder then before. </p><p>Laying in bed, Dean felt peaceful. "Hey Cas?" He started. Cas's eyes were closed. "Mhmm?" </p><p>"Me and Sam took an online midwife Lamaze class." </p><p>Castiel's eyes shot open. "What did you do?" </p><p>Dean fiddled with his hands. "I know you didn't want us to hire a doctor, so I though this was the next best thing." </p><p>Castiel gave his boyfriend a look of utter happiness. "You did that for me?" </p><p>Dean started to make his way out of bed. "It's not a big deal. I'm going to go take a shower." </p><p>Cas sat up. "Ok." Deans awkwardness didn't bother him. The only thing he had to worry about now is the angels. <br/>                                        ... </p><p>Castiel's last months of his pregnancy slide by. Sam and Dean do small hunts close to town, but Jack stays near Cas at all times.</p><p>Cas felt very awkward about this new found protectiveness. His belly was huge, he was sore all the time. When the nephilim was finally out, his grace would heal him pretty quickly, and he would be back to being a full-fledged angel. </p><p>Dean and Sam went on a small werewolf hunt a few towns over. Dean wanted to spend time with Cas, but thankfully Sam convinced him Castiel wouldn't have the baby for at least a week. </p><p>They're first day gone Cas felt slight cramping, but ignored it. He assumed it was just normal nephilim uncomfortableness. </p><p>Four hours into the cramps, he was starting to get worried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas leant agaist the doorframe as a pain assaulted his stomach. He groaned a bit and breathed heavily as it passed. Ignoring it, he continued on what he was doing. </p><p>He sat in the library with a glass of water,  researching anything that could help the Winchester brothers on their case. His back was very sore, when another pain started. It was very tight and he could feel the nephilim moving. This pain was considerably worse then the others. He gripped onto the book and groaned, resting his head on the table. The lights flickered as the pain passed. Cas looked up, getting increasingly worried. </p><p>Jack walked into the library. "What's happening with the lights?" He asked. Noticing Castiel's pale and obviously pained state, he quickly ran over. </p><p>"Cas?" The nephilim asked. "Nothing, I'm fine." Cas assured. "It's probably Braxon Hicks. Don't worry Jack."</p><p>Jack didn't look convinced. "The lights  didn't flicker last time you got Braxton Hicks." Cas sighed and tried to change the subject. "Jack, go get dinner. You should eat." Jack looked disapprovingly. "Fine. But I'm getting you some too. And I'm calling Dean." </p><p>Cas's eyes widened. "Jack, don't call Dean. He could get hurt worrying about me when he should be worrying about the case." Jack sighed. "Deans always worrying about you. And what should I tell him when he inevitably calls?" Cas's mouth went in a straight line. "Tell him everything's fine."</p><p>That's when Cas had the next bad pain of the evening wash over him. He gripped the edge of the table and hung his head. "Hnggg." He groaned. These pains were getting bad. The lights flickered violently as Jack yelled "Cas! Cas, are you okay?!" After 30 seconds, the pain went away. Panting, Cas looked up. "..I'm... fine." </p><p>Jack got out his phone. "I'm sorry. I'm calling Dean." Castiel's argument was getting weaker, so he didn't respond.</p><p>Jack put the phone on speaker and sat down beside Cas. </p><p>"Everything okay Jack?" Deans voice ran through the phone. "Um... Not really" Jack started. Deans voice immediately had a worried tone "What's happening?!" </p><p>"Nothing." Cas said, kind of a annoyed. "It's just Braxton Hicks." Dean sighed. "Is the pain worse then last time?" Cas couldn't respond though. He could feel the baby starting to move again. This time, moving down. He shut his eyes and threw his head back, his hands on the sides of his stomach. </p><p>Jack then talked, casting worried glances at Castiel. "Uh Dean? Cas isn't doing so well. I think something is happening. The lights are flickering and he's in a lot of pain." Cas gasped as the feeling passed, his stomach was now ridged and lower down then before.</p><p>"Okay that's it. Me and Sam are coming back." Dean said through the phone. "No, Dean don't." Cas replied, although breathing hard. "Yes Cas." Dean said, very serious. "I don't care what you say. This is happening." </p><p>Jack nodded. "Deans right. The two heartbeats are speeding up." Cas paused. "Two?"</p><p>Jack nodded. "I've felt two the entire time." "What?" Cas said, kind of breathless. Jack looked worried. "Isn't it the baby and the placenta?" <br/>Cas's eyes widened. "Do I have two things inside me Jack?"<br/>"Yes.." Jack said. "One is the placenta though? I read that somewhere." Cas sighed. "Jack... does the second thing have a heartbeat?" <br/>Jack nodded, oblivious. </p><p>Cas ran a hand through his hair. "Dean change of plans." He said. "I think there's two nephilims." Jack frowned. "That's not a thing." </p><p>Cas sighed. "What books were you reading? It is most definitely a thing." Cas was annoyed at him human state. If he had a little more grace, he could have felt the second baby. </p><p>"Oh." Jack replied. "Well then yes you have two babies in you." Deans voice came through the phone again. "Twins? Oh my god." Cas could hear Sam through the phone laughing. "I'll be there as soon as possible." Dean said before he hung up. </p><p>Jack put his phone in his pocket and sighed. "What now?" He asked. </p><p>"We wait." The angel replied. </p><p>                                         ...</p><p>Cas leaned against the wall as his contraction faded out. He had been doing this for 3 hours, in different positions. Jack was slowly freaking out, while Cas was surprisingly calm. </p><p>His contractions were 15 minutes apart, so he was in the first stage. Castiel started taking off his tie, he was drenched in sweat. </p><p>Cas groaned as he felt his hips widen. He missed Dean, and didn't want to have to take care of Jack any more. He unclenched his jaw as the feeling subsided.</p><p>"Cas, is it over?" The worried nephilim asked. Castiel nodded, too tired to make an effort to speak. "Maybe... you should lie down? Start to get comfortable?" Jack suggested. </p><p>Castiel heaved himself from the comfort of the wall and walked over to the library chairs. "No. Labor is just starting. I'm fine. They're not coming for a while." Cas was obviously in denial. </p><p>"Cas I really think it's a good idea." Jack spoke. Cas was getting more irritated. "I said no!" Jack instantly felt Castiel's blood pressure rise. "Okay Cas, calm down. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Jack tried to sooth. This made Castiel even more uncomfortable. "Cas please calm down." The nephilim looked frantic. </p><p>Noticing this, Cas took some deep breaths. "Okay Jack." Jack looked at his feet, focusing on how Castiel was doing. </p><p>"I'm going to call Dean and ask how far out he is." Jack said. He didn't want anything to happen to Cas under his watch, and he wasn't taking it very well.</p><p>"Jack what's wrong?!" Dean answered the phone. "There was a small blood pressure scare but I covered it." Jack replied. </p><p>"Oh god. Okay." Deans breath was very uneven. He wasn't doing well either. "How far out are you?" Jack asked. "30 minutes or so. Since Sam told me I was 'too unstable to drive' probably longer. He sucks." Jack heard Sam give Dean an annoyed "Hey!" </p><p>"Okay..." Jack felt very uneasy. "... Please hurry." He said before hanging up. </p><p>A few minutes past before Cas spoke again. "Jack?" He asked. "Do you mind grabbing me some more water?" Jack quickly nodded and ran to the kitchen. As soon as Jack was out of eyesight Cas doubled over in pain. "Ughhhh" he groaned, clenching the top of the table. </p><p>Jack walked in and quickly put the water down. He went over to rub Cas's back but Cas just waved him away. Not knowing what to do, Jack stood there awkwardly. </p><p>As soon as Cas calmed down, he asked "How are you feeling?" Castiel groaned again "...L-..Lots of... pressure." He let out a small pained whimper. </p><p>Jack grabbed the water from where he left it. "Cas, I'm only giving this to you if you agree to lie down. It will be more comfortable and safe, I promise." Exhausted and sweaty, Cas agreed. </p><p>With the help of Jack, he slowly made his way over to the 'hospital' part of the bunker. <br/>                                         ...</p><p>15 minutes passed and Jack was pacing. He heard Cas groan again, so he rushed over, grabbing his hand. Cas tensed and clenched his teeth. His angel strength broke Jacks hand, but it quickly healed. </p><p>"Uh." Castiel let out a small breath once the contraction passed. Jack let go of Cas and ran his hands through his hair. He started to pace again. "Jack." Cas said. "Calm down. Sam and Dean will be here soon." </p><p>Jack looked pale. "What if something happens to you? I can sense the babies moving down. I can sense how much pain you're in." Cas sighed. "Jack, everything's going to be fine. This is normal." </p><p>"Okay, I'm sorry." Jack replied, already starting to feel more calm. "It's okay." Cas tried to smile. </p><p>Castiel was lying on his side on the bed, a little more then 10 minutes after the last contraction. He could feel his insides ache again. Everything clenched and he twisted his face. The pressure was rapidly growing in his pelvis. </p><p>"Cas?" Jack squeaked. "Oh god it's happening again." Jacks nerves ramped up. Cas suddenly felt his pants get wet. He whimpered softy at the pain. </p><p>After the contraction he sat up. "Jack, can you grab me a long shirt?" Jack nodded and ran out of the room. </p><p>Jack came back shortly after with a black long shirt. Cas took off his shirt and wet pants. "My water broke. Labor's going to start to speed up now." </p><p>"Oh no. Ok, wait not oh no." Jacks eyes were wide before he grabbed the gross clothes from Castiel. When he got back Cas was in the shirt. "Thanks Jack." He said. </p><p>Jack sat down. "Should I get towels?" He asked. "Sure." Cas replied. "Get string, towels, scissors, and a bowl of warm water." Jack quickly obliged and ran out of the room. </p><p>7 minutes past, and Cas could feel another contraction coming on. "Uhhh... fuuck." He groaned at the pain, while Jack tried to sooth him. Just then, he heard footsteps running at full speed down the bunker stairs. "CAS! JACK!" He could hear Deans voice boom. </p><p>Dean ripped open the door, and ran to Castiel. The angel groaned for 5 more seconds before the pain started to fade away. Dean was rubbing his shoulders. "I made it Cas!" He said with a smile. </p><p>Cas smiled weakly back. "Yay." He was quite exhausted. Sam walked in with various medical supplies. "Can I check how far along you are?" Cas nodded, not caring. </p><p>Sam went under the blanket to check. It was a weird sensation. "You're 6...6 1/2? Centimetres dilated." Cas nodded, exhausted. Sam then added "I think it will be about an hour or two before you can push." </p><p>Cas rolled onto his side, looking at Dean. Dean grabbed a cool cloth and rubbed it over the angels head. </p><p>Two contractions later, and it had only been twenty minutes. Cas had his eyes calmed shut as the contraction faded out. He let out a small gasp.</p><p>Dean was getting increasingly worried. Cas had not said a word in these 20 minutes. "Jack.." he said. "How are we doing?" </p><p>Jack was sitting on the stairs. "The babies are doing well. Cas is more exhausted then normal, he should be talking... he needs a little more oxygen." </p><p>Deans eyes widened in alarm. "We don't have oxygen!" Sam immediately stood up. "I saw some in the storage room, mask and all." </p><p>"Good, grab that." Dean replied. Cas had huge bags under his eyes, he was pale and sweaty. Noticing this, Dean was getting super worried. </p><p>5 minutes after Sam had left, Cas started to feel the next contraction. Dean rubbed a washcloth on his forehead and hair. "You're doing so well." He whispered. Cas grabbed at the sheets. He held his breath. Cas hated this. </p><p>Dean got even more nervous. "Cas breath.... Don't hold your breath." Cas let out a gasp and groaned. "Agghhh." He relaxed as pain went away, when Sam busted in. "Oxygen!" He yelled, holding the tank over his head</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kinda graphic birth. Don’t read if that freaks you out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good!" Dean grabbed the mask and put it on Castiel's face. Cas immediately started to breath easier, and felt himself relax. </p><p>He smiled up at Dean. Dean felt more calm about the whole situation. Sam was smiling. "Want me to check you again, Cas?" Cas smiled "Sure." </p><p>Dean beamed at the fact he was talking.</p><p>Sam checked under the blanket once again. "Hmm..you're at 8 centimetres definitely." Cas made a small sound of discomfort. He hoped he would be farther along. Sam then added "I think you'll be at ten centimetres in about 45 minutes."<br/>                                       ...</p><p>Sam was wrong. An hour and a half later, Cas was sweating buckets and desperately trying not to push. The pressure in his pelvis was almost unbearable. He was contracting every minute, and was nine and a half centimetres dilated. </p><p>Cas had changed positions. He was kneeling beside the bed, his face pressed against the side of the mattress. Cas was breathing hard as his next contraction hit him. His face twisted in discomfort. </p><p>Noticing his face, Dean spoke. "Cas, are you pushing?" Cas shook his head as soon as the pain passed. "No... I... need to...s-so much... pressure." </p><p>"Not quite yet. Just hang on a little longer okay?" Dean replied. "...Want to change positions?" Cas nodded, desperately trying to get his mind off the pressure between his legs. </p><p>Dean helped Cas turn slightly. Dean leaned back against the bed, and Cas laid back against him. Castiel's legs were in a squatting position, and Dean was supporting most of his weight. His arms were under Cas's. </p><p>Cas was taking slow, controlled breaths. He started to speak "It feels... like their right... between my..legs..."  when the next contraction hit. Cas couldn't bear it any more, he started to push hard. He made a strained grunt- like sound that indicated he was pushing. </p><p>"Shit.." Dean murmured. "Sam!" </p><p>"No, it's okay Dean. He's at ten." Sam replied after checking Cas again. Dean sighed in relief. </p><p>Cas stopped pushing after ten seconds and let his head rest on his boyfriend's chest behind him. </p><p>Sam spoke again. "Okay Cas, on the next one, push as hard as you can." Cas nodded before he felt the next contraction come on. He let out a choked sob and pushed. </p><p>Sam saw some movement and Cas whimpered when he felt the first child slip farther down his pelvis. <br/>                                        ... </p><p>An hour of pushing and Castiel was only beginning to make progress. Dean was carrying all of Castiel's weight at this point, and checking in with Jack every few minutes. </p><p>"The babies are doing well.... Cas... we gotta get him something he isn't going to make it for much longer." Jack said.  Cas groaned as another contraction took him over. Cas's pushes were getting much weaker.</p><p>Dean tried to sooth but was freaking out. "What do you mean 'not going to make it'?!" Dean yelled. </p><p>Cas relaxed once the pain let up. "You're doing great Cas." Sam said. Jack got nervous. "He's going to pass out or something. Then we're going to have to cut them out." </p><p>"Can you do something?" Dean asked Jack. "I thought you didn't want me using my powers on Cas." Jack replied. </p><p>"Look, kid we're past that at this point." Dean was going to pass out himself if something happened to Cas.</p><p>"Yes I can do something." Jack said and walked over. He placed two hands on Castiel's head. The nephilim's eyes glowed as Cas already started to look better. His eyes stopped drooping, and he looked less pale. Jack stepped back. </p><p>Dean sighed in relief when he saw Castiel doing well. Cas's rest came to an abrupt end as the next contraction hit. Sam spoke up. "They're coming faster. The first one is crowning." Cas was pushing harder then he had in the past hour. </p><p>"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..10! Great job Cas! The head is out!" Sam was trying to remain positive. "Pant as I clear their airway!" Cas did what Sam said, while squeezing his hands very tight. </p><p>"Okay... only two more pushes I think." Cas nodded and bore down again. His hands were clenched around Deans. He pushed and moaned as he felt the first shoulder slip out. </p><p>"Okay, breath Cas!" Sam exclaimed. He was holding the head in one of the towels. Jack looked horrified and slightly disgusted. </p><p>Cas groaned, the next contraction came. The pressure in his pelvis was unbearable, and he pushed as much as he could. Sam paused after counting for a few seconds. "Nothings happening. Breath Cas." </p><p>Cas pushed harder, and shook his head, wanting the baby out in two pushes like Sam said. "Cas, breath." Dean said, worried about what Cas was doing. </p><p>Castiel didn't listen, after pushing a few seconds longer, he felt the entire baby released from himself. All of the lightbulbs burst, and Sam caught the baby in surprise. The baby started to cry "It's a boy!" </p><p>Cas sighed and sat down on the ground, abandoning his previous squatting position. </p><p>Dean quickly climbed from behind Cas and cut the cord. "He's so beautiful." Tears leaked from Deans eyes but he payed it no notice. Dean grabbed the baby from Sam, and gave it to Cas. </p><p>Castiel was exhausted. He could barely hold him. "Dean..." he muttered. Dean seemed to get what was happening and grabbed the baby from him. "Let's get you on the bed so you can rest before the next one, okay?"</p><p>Cas only nodded before Dean helped him up and onto the bed. </p><p>Castiel passed out. Dean held their newborn baby swaddled in his arms. Jack and Sam cleaned the lightbulbs in the room, and set up candles. </p><p>20 minutes past before Cas moved and groaned uncomfortably. His eyes remained closed but he was grabbing the sheets in pain. "Shit. Jack! Sam!" Deans nerves ramped up again. Jack grabbed the newborn while Sam started setting up more towels on the bed. </p><p>Dean took a cold cloth to Cas's head. Cas rolled onto his back and grabbed Deans shirt in pain. "Hmmm...It's starting again." Dean continued to pat the cloth. "You're doing great." </p><p>The next contraction hit the angel hard. He clenched his jaw and pushed with all he had. "Gnnnnnnnnn" He grabbed Deans wrist and Dean also made a slight pained noise. </p><p>Sam had the blankets on the floor, and was trying to spread Cas's legs apart more. "This ones already crowning." </p><p>That sent a surge of energy through Cas. On the next contraction he pushed as hard as he could, feeling the nephilim slowly inch out of him. </p><p>It only took a few more pushes, and the second baby slid into Sam's arms, followed by the afterbirth. </p><p>"It's a girl!" </p><p>Cas groaned at the release of pressure, then fell unconscious. Dean cut the cord and swaddled they're new baby. Jack tended to Castiel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel and Dean spent years with the twins. They grew up to full adult size in eight years, while fully being raised as hunters. </p><p>The twins were gorgeous., and they're features beautifully replicated their parents. </p><p>Jack made a wonderful big brother. He was constantly playing and giving them tips about their powers. </p><p>Cas and Dean got married a few months after the twins turned seven. Castiel felt very happy, but he never allowed himself to feel true happiness. The thoughts of the angels still wanted the twins dead haunted him. </p><p>His sisters and brothers were still angry at him for having them, and continued to try and assassinate his family. </p><p>They tried many times but were unsuccessful. </p><p>Sam and Eileen tied the knot a year before Dean and Cas, and they had one kid, and another on the way. </p><p>The twins were giving Dean eternal life, as he wanted to stay young with Cas. </p><p>Sam and Eileen lived in the bunker, they wanted to keep it in good shape. Dean wanted someplace for the twins to run free, but thankfully it was only a few minutes drive to their old place. </p><p>On a sunny spring evening, Jack had run up to the family on their farm. </p><p>The nephilim came up to Cas and Dean on their porch, looking ecstatic. "Cas! Dean! The last few angels hunting the twins gave up! They said they would rather not fight it any more!" </p><p>Cas smiled "That's amazing news!" and hugged Dean, and the hunter immediately went to tell the kids. </p><p>"This is cause for celebration!" Cas heard his husband's voice tell his kids. "My treat!" Dean and the twins excitedly started walking to the Impala, ready to drive to pick up Sam's family. </p><p>Dean turned around and looked at Cas. "You coming?"</p><p>Cas nodded. "In a sec. Just soaking it in." </p><p>Dean smiled and turned back around, the twins hopping toward the car. </p><p>The angel smiled, feeling at peace. </p><p>On his right, Castiel watched the empty burst into view. He looked at Dean one last time. His happiness one last time. </p><p>Smiling, the darkness consumed him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>